


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Dancing, Debut Era, Family Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jisung is a adorable baby, M/M, Open Relationships, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Pre-debut, Soft Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “Teach me?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Park Jisung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Park Jisung
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**3:17 PM**

"Ten-hyung,what are you doing?"

Ten turned to look at Jisung and saw the maknae looking at in both awe and slight confusion."Practicing."He answered."What else would I be doing in the practice room Jisung-ah?"Ten chuckled in amusement as he watch the pre-teen's cheeks go red with embarrassment.


End file.
